


Origin Story: Teaser

by Humourtalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humourtalia/pseuds/Humourtalia
Summary: What happens when three superheroes go to a supermarket? This, probably.





	

“My name is Super Power. I am the leader of an elite team of superheroes who defend the people of this world from injustice and evil. We fight criminals and villains on a daily basis, working tirelessly to protect the innocent. It is our duty. So tell me again…why can’t I get a 20% discount on these damn Pop Tarts?”

An exasperated sigh escaped the mouths of everyone stood around America at that moment. France rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples, Japan began patting down his costume to find his wallet, and the poor store clerk dealing with them all tried to muster the last of her ever-dwindling patience.

“Look, I’m sorry, but it’s not store policy to give discounts to superheroes,” she explained. Again.

“That’s an outrage!” America complained.

“Please just let me pay for them,” Japan interrupted, having finally located his money.

“Stand down, Charming.” America held up his hand. “This is my battle.”

France groaned.

“You got a problem?” America questioned.

“Oui! We’ve been here for ten minutes! Just pay for them!”

“No! Not without discount!”

“Fine! I will add a discount myself.” France placed his hand on the checkout, and closed his eyes. Within a second, 20% had been taken off America’s total.

“Alright!” America grinned. The clerk, however, was not so pleased.

“Electric Dream, sir,” she spoke as she cancelled the transaction and re-scanned the items, “please don’t interfere with our electronics or I’ll have to call security.”

“Is security hot and single?” France enquired.

“Security is 50 and could knock you out with one hit.”

“Not my type.” France shrugged. “How about you?”

“I could also knock you out with one hit,” the clerk smiled pleasantly, “and the longer this goes on, the more I want to.”

“Then just gimme the discount and we’ll be out of your hair!” America begged.

“I can’t, it’s not store policy!”

“Why not?”

“Look, Super Power, I love you—“ the clerk paused as she noticed the questioning glances France and Japan gave her—“a-all of you, I love all of you…but…you’re kind of a new phenomenon, and I don’t think the people who wrote the policy predicted superheroes would be a thing when they wrote it! Or that they’d want discounted Pop Tarts from their local supermarket!”

“They should add us!” America argued.

“I’m sure they will, but for now you’re just gonna have to pay full price!”

America thought for a second, and then leant forward. “I want to speak to the manager.”

“Oh my god…” The clerk sighed, reluctantly picking up her walkie-talkie. Before she could speak, however, Japan held out his hand to stop her. Silently, he turned toward America and waited for their eyes to meet.

“Stop asking for a discount and pay for your items at full price,” he spoke clearly. America smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

“Okay!” He retrieved his wallet from his costume, got out the correct amount of cash, and then handed it to the relieved clerk.

“Thank god.” She sighed again, this time with relief. As America happily collected his Pop Tarts and France escorted him away, the clerk turned to Japan. “You’re my hero,” she told him.

“Saving people is what I do.” Japan gave a small smile.

“Yeah,” the clerk nodded, “you could’ve done it ten minutes earlier, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a teaser for a full fanfiction called Origin Story, in which the G7 become superheroes after a radioactive incident. It'll be written after I finish A Dinner with Friends, but I have no idea when that will be. My apologies if you really liked this.


End file.
